


Don't Let Go

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, POV Dirk Strider, POV Jake English, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I had forgotten about what happened that summer. At first, I wanted to forget. Forget about what happened to my friends, forget about what happen to the entire planet. But now, I want to remember. Before shit hit the fan, before every left me. Before he died. Jake, come back. Please.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR

  That summer day was unbearable. It was hotter than literal hell and the cicadas wouldn't stop buzzing. I groaned, rolling off the now sweat covered couch and onto the floor. For the strangest **fucking** reason the air vent was **under** the goddamn couch, so in order to cool off, that's what I had to do. "It's so fucking hot," I said to myself, bored out of my wits. I grabbed my phone to check and see when my friends, Jake, Roxy, and Jane, were all coming over, only to find out that they were all was stuck in traffic. Perfect. Stupid Texas and it's dumbass traffic. I groaned again, louder this time, and wiped the sweat off my forehead. _I'm literally going to die in this house of either a heat stroke, or boredom._

  Today was June or July, or something. That's all I can understand from Jane's journal. The day were all the warning signs showed up, and I chose to ignore it. I honestly can't forgive myself for what happened to them- **all of them.** Everyday I beat myself up for it and I keep reminding myself to lighten up and that there was nothing I've could've done. Well... I could've been a better friend, a better boyfriend, or at least a better person than I was.

  I decided to turn on the TV, just to see what was happening. I flipped through several of the channels and soon ran into something peculiar on the news. Reports about people in New York and California possibly tripping on drugs and, holy fuck, eating people? Insane. I soon got a text from Roxy, which very confusingly stated that they were out of the traffic and would be over soon.

* * *

**TT:** Thank Christ Lalonde, I'm bored as hell and I need help moving my couch.

 **TG:** what??? you can't move it on ur own??? ur liek... soooo much stronger than me

 **TT:** Roxy it feels like hell in this house, the heat is making me weak so I can't move the damn couch on my own.

 **TG:** jesus dirk, fine i'll help, but ur gettin ahead of urself, it'll be another...say

 **TG:** 20 or 25 minutes?

 **TT:** If you get here and I'm in the shower, Jake knows where the key is.

 **TG:** roger that di-stri

* * *

   I then threw my phone at the couch pillow and stood up from the floor. _I need a damn shower, I feel disgusting._ I walked into my room and happened to glance out the window, it was a fairly nice day, and I got a fairly nice view of the main street of the city he lived in. I soon glanced down at the side walk and saw a woman getting chased by someone, it was a quick glance. I just assumed it was her boyfriend playing around with her, or a friend, and shrugged it off as nothing. I grabbed some fresh clothes and walked into the bathroom to go shower.

Everything gets blurry from here, and I can only clearly recall a few moment, some insignificant, others I promised myself that I would never forget. Thanks to Jane's journal and a few things Jake told me before he... left me, I was able to remember only a few very insignificant things that happened before shit hit the fan. My memory only gets worse.


	2. Chapter 2

  I was suddenly awoken by Roxy and Jane, shaking my sleeping body. I sat up and rubbed my eyes under my glasses, "Wha-?" I asked but soon cut of by an excited Roxy, "We're here Jakey!" she said hopping out of the car and going to the trunk. I allowed myself to become aware of my surroundings and looked out the window. Dirk's apartment was huge, it had such a large parking lot, I had almost forgotten just how big it actually was, it has been so long. I got out of the car and stretched, feeling so much better after being in the car for so long. Texas was so much different than the tiny island I lived on, I most definitely noticed the humidity change, I will have to get used to that.

  When I snapped out of my train of thought, Jane and Roxy already had their suitcases and bags, both girls were waiting for me. "Jake? Are you okay?" Jane asked, as she stared at me peculiarly. I nodded, smiling at her, "Yes! Of course I am, I just got lost in my thoughts," I said, walking over to grab my suitcase and my bags. The one weird habit I have, is bringing my pistols everywhere I go, which is also why we didn't fly to Texas. Roxy, and Jane followed me to Dirk's apartment door, up a few flight of stairs, with heavy suitcases. It wasn't that big of a deal for me, but it must've been for Jane and Roxy.

  Once we arrived there, I was about to knock on the door, when Roxy scared the living hell out of me when she shouted, "I forgot to tell you!" I shot a look at her but politely smiled, but also obviously annoyed that she did that, "What did you forget to tell me, Roxy?" I asked. She giggled a bit nervously, I knew why, "He said he'd be taking a shower when we got here, so he told me that you would know where the key is." I sighed heavily and grabbed the key from behind his black mail box, "Typical..." I muttered, hoping Jane and Roxy couldn't hear.

  I unlocked the door and placed the key back in it's hiding spot, then Roxy burst in like a maniac, "Dirk! We're here! Don't stab us!" she shouted through the apartment room. Jane and I immediately shushed her, "These walls are thin, Roxy" I told her as I walked in, with Jane following behind. I did hear the shower running, which my gut feeling was correct, he always took a shower whenever he has company. I soon noticed that he took the time to clean up his apartment for their little "get-together". I placed my bags by the door, which Roxy and Jane did the same. "It's a nice apartment that he has," Jane said smiling, "It's big enough to house two people and maybe even four with the right sleeping arrangements." Roxy nodded, "Hope Dirk has all that sorted out, I don't want this to end up like last year," she said, looking over at me. I suddenly laughed, it was like a joke to me; Dirk being organized and prepared, I would love to see that one day, "He probably doesn't, Jane might have to sort that out, which, come to think of it..." I looked over at Jane, "You've never been to Dirk's house before, have you?" Jane shook her head, "I haven't, this would be my first year being with all of you in one place."

  I soon hear the bathroom door open with Dirk stepping out, fully dressed and his hair spiked up, per usual. He gave Jane a sort of dorky smile, "Then enjoy your few weeks here," he said walking up to all of us. I smiled as Roxy, Jane, and I, all hugged Dirk at once. We were like a big happy family, sticking up for each other, fighting for each other, even taking care for each other. I want that back. I want it all back.  

* * *

  Dirk doesn't seem to remember, he doesn't have a clue what it was like before it happened. It was so... wonderful. There was happiness, laughter, there was never a bad moment when we were all together. Now, both Roxy and Jane are gone, and I was forced to leave Dirk as well. It's hard to explain, it truly is. Everyday I think of him although, what he could be doing, how he's holding up without me. Better question, does he even remember me?


End file.
